Completely Canine
by Darksknight
Summary: A beam of dark energy came flying out of the staff, and before anyone could move Inuyasha was hit square in the chest and thrown back several feet."Inuyasha!"Kagome carefully prodded his chest. "Inuyasha?" His face twitched, and he rolled a little. "Inuyasha?" One golden eye opened, followed by the other, and he lazily smiled. And then... well, then he barked.
1. Beginning, crazy priestesses, and a bark

Art by the lovely miss Bernice Gordon, tarkheki on deviant art. (Thank you!)

Hey everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well listen, I got an idea for a fic watching my new best friend in the whole world, Radar. And yes, he is a dog. It was a really bad thunderstorm, and I had nothing better to do than to study his behavior.( I sound so sciencey!) XD Anyway, for all those who are wondering what happened to Ten Days In Her World... well, I'm still trying to get it back. I was a complete idiot and put a curse word in the preview, so it got taken down by admin... yeah... On with the story!  
.

It was a rather sunny day in the feudal era, much unlike Kagome's own time. She had just clawed her way out of the well, hair blown every which way, and disheveled in general. Her bag was full of goodies as usual; it looked like she would be staying for a while.

Inuyasha jumped down in front of her, seemingly out of no where. "You're late, wench." he grumbled.

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and scowled. "Yes, I know, Inuyasha. But I had to take care of some things. I can't always study over here! I need to take the chance and get homework done in my era, where there is peace and quite."

"Yeah, looks real peaceful." He scoffed. "Why do ya look so messy then?"

Her scowl deepened. "I just got back and you're already criticizing me?"  
"Keh."  
"Well, if you must know, it's not so nice and sunny in my time right now. The wind is horrible, and it's probably going to rain sometime later on."

"I don't give a rat's ass about the weather in your time. You're over here now, so stop complainin', bitch."

"Your the one that asked!"

"I did not. you're just 'sumin that I did."

Kagome huffed and started away from him. "Never mind. Let's just go collect some stupid shards. Maybe then you'll-"

"Kagome! Look out!" Inuyasha slammed into her side suddenly, after his warning call, knocking her backpack off her shoulders and to the ground. The force of Inuyasha barreling into Kagome's side sent them both rolling a couple feet away from where the girl had been standing.

Where she had been standing was now a large spike in the dirt. If Inuyasha hadn't moved Kagome, that spike would have been impaled in her chest.

"Wha... what?" Kagome looked through slightly hazy eyes at the spike. It was made of wood, and looked to be nothing more than a sharpened branch. But even as she watched the branch melted down, until only a puddle of water was left.

_Magic?_

A dark and feminine chuckle drifted to their ears Two heads swiveled over from where they crouched at the base of a tree, to see a figure emerge from the shadows.

"Bravo. Oh, bravo." a girl's voice, along with clapping came from the figure. She sounded disturbingly similar to Yura of the hair. But she was taller, and bigger in general. She wore black and red robes, and her hair was cut off at the shoulders. She had a staff of silver in one hand, and a crystal ball in another.

She laughed again at the Miko and hanyou's confused expressions. "How odd is this? I'm not a demon, and you do not know me, yet I attack you. How very very _strange_." She laughed.

Inuyasha had never really been one for patience. "Who the hell are you?" He snarled, standing and placing himself in front of Kagome.

"Names arn't really that important, are they Inuyasha?"

"Wha.. what? How do you know my name?"  
She put a hand in front of her mouth and laughed again. "Well, it's simple really. You told me it."

Kagome stood up slowly, still behind Inuyasha and his wide arms. "You know each other?"

"Keh, I don't know her." He said simply, and she knew it was true.

"Oh, don't be that way Inuyasha. Let the poor girl know." The stranger coed.

Then it finally hit Kagome. "She... she's a dark priestess." Kagome whispered.

"Very very good, Kagome!" The priestess said with a wide smile. "I'm so happy I didn't have to spell it out for you! And here I was afraid that this would be dull! You know, maybe I won't kill you just yet..."

"Alright, enough is enough! Just who the hell are you?"

She smiled again. "The one who is going to kill you." She said once more, in that child like voice.

"Keh, yeah right! I'd like to see you try."

She giggled. "Oh, an arrogant one. Maybe I should teach you a lesson first." she held her staff up and pointed it right at him. "A lesson in humiliation!"

A beam of dark energy came flying out of the staff, and before anyone could move Inuyasha was hit square in the chest and thrown back several feet.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome scrambled over to where he had been thrown back by the blast, feeling over his chest for a wound. There was none, but that was no reason to celebrate. He was still unconscious, and it took a lot to turn out Inuyasha's lights.

Kagome turned back to the sorceress, just to see her wave. "Say hello to the puppy when he wakes up!"

"Wait! What did you do to Inuyasha?"

She stopped for a second and then grinned. "Oh, you'll see. I'm going to hang around for a while. You won't see me- but I'll be watching. This will be hilarious! And if it get's old before twenty-four hours is up I'll just kill him then."

"Wait, what?"

"Goodbye, Kagome! Have fun while you're still breathing!" she waved one more time, and then _poof_! She was gone in a cloud of smoke.

_Oh, what do I do know? These kind of crazy crap only happens in the movies! … and my life. _

Kagome carefully prodded his chest. "Inuyasha?"

His face twitched, and he rolled a little.

"Inuyasha?"

One golden eye opened, followed by the other, and he lazily smiled. And then... well, then he barked.


	2. Eyes of a Child

Art by the awesome Bernice Gordon, tarkheki on deviant art

.

He. Just. Barked.

Oh, this was _not_ happening!

"Ruff! Ruff!" Inuyasha rolled onto his belly, and his tongue stuck out as he looked up at her and panted. Just like a dog.

"Inu... Inuyasha?"

"Ruff!" He wriggled forward, and nudged her knee with his hand.

"Uh..."

He looked up at her with golden eyes, and in them she found only playfulness. She tentatively stuck her hand out to him, near his face. He sniffed at it, and then smiled again. He happily stuck out his tongue and lapped at her palm, licking away all the dirt that had been there.

A deep red blush took over Kagome's face at the action, the desire to pull her hand back out of embarrassment almost compelling her to do so.

Had he hit his head?

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

He let out a content growl and nuzzled her hand, settling his face in the warm palm and simply staring up at her. He turned over on his back, still laying his head in her palm, and panted up at her.

"Uh..."

Oh, so _this_ was the spell she had cast on him... Well, he looked like he wanted to play...

Kagome reached over with her free hand picked up a near by stick, and then tossed it into the air and away. "Go fetch?"

His head shot up as he watched the stick sail through the air, and then he was up and running after it like he had done so long ago at the beach. But he had stopped after realizing what he was doing then. Now he simply barked like a happy dog and bound after the stick.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as he returned the stick to her, dropping it in her lap and then looking up at her with those big gold eyes. "Aww..."She reached out with her free hand and pet his head, a little surprised when he leaned into her touch. She smiled, and then started to scratch the back of his skull. His panting grew heavier and his eye rolled back a little, the hanyou looked to be in utter bliss.

Kagome suddenly stopped. _What am I doing? I can't take advantage of him like this! _

Inuyasha frowned and cocked his head to the side, letting a small whimper travel from his lips as he pressed his head into her hands.

"No, Inuyasha, we need to figure out what happened. We should go back to Keade's..."

he whimpered again, and one look into those puppy eyes was all it took for Kagome's will to crumble. "Aw... you're so cute!" She reached up and started to pet his silvery head again, and he sat with a small smile for a moment.

"Kagome!" A voice- Kagome guessed Miroku's- called from a little way away.

Inuyasha immediately crouched down in front of her, and a terrifying growl started up in his chest.

"Ka-kagome? Inuyasha?" Shippo said in confusion as the traveling group came up over the hill and spotted the two. All stopped to stare. Kirara was curled up in Sango's arms, Shippo was perched on Miroku's shoulders, and the two human stood side by side. All had wide eyes as they looked at Inuyasha, who was growling at them.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked, taking a step forward.

Inuyasha's growl grew louder at that, and he crawled back a step to halt right in front of Kagome.

Kagome hasitly stood up, and placed her hand on Inuyasha's head. His growling decreased some, but he didn't give up his glare at the four in front of him.

"Inuyasha, no. These are our friends! No growling!" Kagome chastised him.

He stopped growling for a second and looked up at her in confusion, and then he went back to giving the newly arrived a fierce stare down with a growl to match.

"No!" Kagome commanded. "No, bad dog."

He looked up at her sadly and whimpered, then lowered his ears so that they touched his skull and sat crouched on his haunches. He didn't growl again as he looked back over at the very confused four in front of him.

Kagome smiled brilliantly. "Good boy!" She said, and then patted his head. He took on a smile and started up his playful panting again.

"Uh..." Miroku interrupted, his eye twitching. "What is going on?"

Kagome laughed a little. "Come on, si- I mean, have a seat. It's a long story."

They all sat in a circle, though kept there distance from Inuyasha, who was as close as he could get to Kagome. She was absentmindedly petting him, which calmed him into laying on the ground and laying his head in her lap.

The group all watched in shock and amazement, and listened intently as Kagome told them everything that hap happened.

Sango was the first to speak. "Well, that's... different. She sounded kind of crazy, don't you think? One minute she says she knows Inuyasha, the next she just knows his name, and then she's laughing, and next thing we know she's placed a... spell on him? Tom make him act like a dog?" _Not that he doesn't already act like one on a regular bases... _

Kagome shrugged. "That's what I was guessing. Inuyasha would never act this way- it would embarrass him so bad!"

Miroku tried to look thoughtful as he stroked his chin, but anyone who knew him well could see the lecherous light in his eyes. "So.. was this priestess beautiful, you say? Maybe I should take her on alone, so as not to but you lovely ladies in any dan-"

Sango shot him the death glare, and he quickly sank back. "uh-uh n-never mind!"

"That's what I thought, monk." Sango said, turning back to Kagome.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well... she said something about twenty four hours. I think that's how long we have to wait until the spell wears off."

"Well," Miroku said with a sly smile. "Until then... what are we going to do with the poor fellow?"

Sango glared at him. "Are you suggesting we make a fool out of Inuyasha while he is in the position?"

"What? No! I was merely saying that while he is... in this state... we allow him a good time! If that means making a fool out of him when he finally comes too, well, that's an unfortunate side effect." Miroku defended himself with that same grin, the one that said all he really wanted was to see the hanyou run around and bark like a dog. Sango gave him another glare, though let it drop. Miroku also let his smirk fall, and added in a mumble to his speech. "Though he doesn't usually need help to be made a fool of..."

Sango's head snapped back over to glare at him, and then once again they were arguing.

Kagome sighed, and then looked down at the half demon in question. He was watching a butterfly as it circled her head, looking like he was going through great lengths not to get up and chase it. His big golden eyes looked like those of a child in that instant, free of the usual wear and guard, so innocent. For once in his life he was oblivious to the troubles of his existence, and for a moment she paused in her petting to just look at him in fondness.

As soon as her gentle caress ceased his eyes flicked up to her's and he tilted his head to the side. There was a question in his eyes, honest concern for her as well. _Are you alright?_

She smiled at him, and though it wasn't exactly a happy smile he delightedly licked at her palm and then smiled back at her. It showed his fangs; as it was the biggest smile he had ever shown her. She smiled back at him, her love for him bleeding out through her eyes, and started to slowly pet his head once more.

"...and so we shouldn't put him in danger! Right Kagome?"

Sango's voice brought her out of her own mind. "Hm? What were you saying?"

Miroku grinned that perverted grin of his. "Lost in your dog's eyes, lady Kagome?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and tried not to blush, because for once the lecher was completely correct.

Sango chose to ignore him. "I was just saying that maybe you should take Inuyasha back to your world until the spell wears off. We don't want that creepy priestess coming after him while he's like this! Who knows whether or not he'll be able to defend himself or not?"

Miroku pouted silently, but didn't say anything to go against Sango's suggestion.

"Hm... well, that's actually a pretty good idea. But what if she show's up again?"

Sango smiled and hefted hiratkosu up over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can handle it. Besides, she really only seemed to be after Inuyasha. Now hurry up and go, we don't want anyone to see him like this. He would be mortified!"

Kagome sighed. "Okay, that makes sense." She looked down at Inuyasha, who was once again watching a butterfly with excited eyes. She smiled. "Inuyasha." His gaze flicked to her face. "Wanna go for a walk?"

His face took on a broad grin of excitement as rolled up off of her lap and onto all fours. His tongue lolled out as he panted with a gleam in his eyes.

She smiled and ruffled the hair on his head. "Good boy."


	3. Comfort

Art by the amazing artist Bernice Gordon, Tarkheki on devaintart

.

It was fairly easy to persuade Inuyasha to jump into the well. All Kagome had to do was sit on the lip and call to him, and when he had come bounding over to her she had jumped down into the old wooden structure; knowing he would follow.

Which he did.

The only problem was getting him out, seeing how he was reluctant to stand up on two legs now. But he was still Inuyasha, and if there was something in the world that Inuyasha would do anything for... well, she had it in her bag.

"Inuyasha, I'll be right back." She told him, as she started to climb out of the well. She would just run inside and heat up some ramen, then come back out here. Hopefully when he smelt it he would come scrambling up out of the well like the bottom had started on fire.

Inuyasha's ears fell flat against his head as he looked up at her with great big puppy eyes, and whined softly.

"Oh..." She cooed, and then dropped back down to the bottom of the well. "I promise I'll be right back, okay Inu?" She said, petting gently between his ears. So far today she had avoided his ears; he had told her how much he hated people touching them. Last thing she needed was him barking and growling at _her_ too.

She started to climb up the side of the well again. When she reached the top she looked down at her friend and smiled. "I'm going inside, I'll be right back to get you out of the well, okay?"

His ears perked up at the message, and he panted a little. Kagome smiled at him and found herself half wishing that the spell had given him a tail, because she knew it would have been waging.

She turned around and started for the house, looking up at the gray and cloudy sky. If she didn't hurry they where going to be rained on. She started to wonder if maybe they should go back to the fuedal era, since some dogs where scared of storms, but a second later she looked down and almost jumped out of her skin. "What? How.. how did you..." Inuyasha was trotting along side her, having apparently gotten himself out of the well. But what did she expect? This was still Inuyasha, despite the change in personality.

He looked up at her and barked a little, still panting. She pet his head and then started walking at a faster pace.

Thank goodness it was Friday; as she had only come back for the test on Thursday. Sota would be at school, her mother at work, and if she had any sort of luck her Grandfather would be out as well.

They got inside right as it started to rain, at first coming down lightly. Kagome knew that while it was only a gentle sprinkle now, soon it would be an all-out storm.

She walked into the kitchen and threw her bag up on the counter. She would come back for it later. Then she grabbed three bottles of water from the fridge, a bowl, and varois snack foods. She hoped that Inuyasha only had the personality of a dog for now, and not the digestive system of one. Just in case she avoided all chocolate. Know that she thought about it she had never actually seen Inuyasha eat chocolate before... what if it really was poisonous to him?

She would think about that later.

With her goodies in arms and Inuyasha at her heals she started up towards her room.

"Kagome?"

The miko turned around from where she was on the stairs to see her grandfather was home. "Oh, hi Gramps."

"Why is your demon... friend crawling around like a dog?" He asked, his eyes wide.

Kagime sighed. "He has a name, ya know. I-nu-ya-sha." The hanyou looked up at the sound of his name, blinking in question.

"Okay, fine. Why is Inuyasha crawling about like a dog?"

Kagome turned and started back up at the stairs. "That's none of your business."

The grandfather shook his head at his granddaughter's strangeness, but returned to walking to the kitchen. It was time for some rice and sake, and after that a nice long nap.

Kagome made it to her room and set all of her things down on her desk, then turned and closed the door. Inuyasha jumped up on her bed and set his head down, just watching her.

She turned to him and put her hands on her hips. "Thirsty?"

His ears perked up at her voice.

She walked over to the desk and grabbed a water bottle. She walked over to the bed. "Okay, bear with me for a minute." She grabbed him under his arms and pulled him up into a sitting position, which he almost immediately fell out of. She sighed, and then decided maybe he needed an Inuyasha sitting position. She sat him up again, surprised at how he just let her handle him without complaint, and then grabbed an ankle. She crossed his legs like he so often did himself and then put his paws, er, hands down in front.

Inuyasha seemed happy with this position, and gladly stayed in it.

Now... for the water.

She took his hand gently, and brought it up to cup the water bottle. She opened the lid and then brought his hand up so that the water bottle was at his mouth. He sniffed at it, and then smiled. He stuck his tongue into the bottle, trying to drink it, and then growling softly when he found he couldn't. Kagome sighed and took the bottle away.

"Oh well, I tried. I hope you have no memory of this when you wake up Inuyasha, but if you do you have to know I tried. Okay?"

He cocked his head to the side, but other wise did nothing to acknowledge her words.

She grabbed the bowl off her desk and poured the water from the bottle into it slowly. She threw the empty bottle in the trash and then came back over to her friend. "Here." She crouched down in front of him and held the bowl up to his lips. He smiled at her and licked her hand before he started to lap up the water. He only took a couple of drinks before he pulled back his head, as if to tell her he was finished.

She patted his head and set the water aside.

Outside the wind was picking up, and the rain was coming down in thick sheets. Kagome shuddered.

Ever since she had come to grasp her miko powers she had been much more sensitive to some things. One thing being electricity. She could feel it in the air now, building up in the ozone. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end, and gave her the feeling you get right before shuddering. And that feeling just stayed there, and then when lightning finally struck the earth it would go away for a minut in a shudder, and then return. She loved the rain and lightning, but she had come to really hate thunderstorms because of this feeling.

The only reprieve she got was to lie down with her whole back touching the ground or the surface she was lying on. So with a sigh she took a swig of her own water and then put it back ready to get through the storm.

She lay down on the ground and watched the rain hitting her window. She heard Inuyasha whimper lightly from his place on the bed, and then he jumped down beside her.

She smiled at him, and reached out to pet his head again. He pushed his head into her hand, but soon withdrew. He came over to her and got on his belly, and then... he slicked her face.

She blushed, and gave him a look, but he didn't stop. His long pink tongue licked her again, and before she knew it he was bathing the whole right side of her face in licks. He avoided her lips for the most part, but every now and then he caught the corner.

Kagome faintly wondered if it was wrong that she got turned on by this. Probably.

_He's just being a dog, okay, Kagome? He doesn't know what he's doing. He can probably just sense my un-ease and is trying to help. Yeah, that's it. He's just trying to calm you down, that's it. Right Kagome?_

But it really didn't matter what she told herself. She loved the feeling of his tongue gliding over her skin. She loved the rough texture of it, the way he was keeping up a constant and comforting rumbe low in his chest.

She sighed, and tried to calm herself for his sake.

After all, he was still trying to get over the resent re-death of Kikyou. Though, she had to admit he had taken it better than she had thought he would. Still, until today she had not seen the sadness leave his eyes even once. Well, unless it was replaced by anger. Like that was any better.

"Inuyasha, I really do hope you don't remember any of this. In fact, I'm almost sure you won't. So I'm going to talk to you and get it all off my chest, kay?" He didn't answer, he just moved on to licking her eyelid. Since when was that a sensitive part of her body?

"Well, I just want you to know... I'm sorry that Kikyou died." He paused in his ministrations for a second, but then went on again. "I know it must be really hard for you, losing her again. But, I also want you to know that I think it's probably a good thing. She's finally found peace, Inuyasha. So, please, don't be sad. I know you probably wanted to go to hell with her, but Inuyasha... don't you understand? We need you here, in the world of the living. We.. I... need you. Because you may think Kikyou was the only one that ever loved you, Inu, but.. she's not. We all love you. You're a great friend to all of us. And we would never be the same if you left us. Like I said, we love you. I... I love you. I love you for what you are, and who you are, and all that you ever will be. You know that, right?"

He stopped liking again, and when she opened her eyes she found him looking down at her with loving eyes. He leaned down, never breaking eye contact with her, and licked her lips. He smiled, and then curled up beside her for a moment, pushing his head into her hand.

She started to stroke him once more. "Thank you Inuyasha."


	4. Teeth and Tongue

Cover by the incredible, as well as completely credible, Bernice Gordon. (tarkheki on devaintart.)

.

It wasn't moments after she had thanked her dog... er, friend, she was laughing. Not the cute, little laugh one gives off at a joke. No, the full bursting laughter of one being mercilessly tickled.

Okay, so he wasn't _trying_ to tickle her. But he was! And he had that light in his eyes, that gleam, that made her believe that he knew exactly what he was doing and that he found it funny. Really funny.

It had started out with him nuzzling her hand with his head, which he had been doing. But when she let him he did it again. He wanted her to scratch his ears, which she had not done yet for some reason. Now she wasn't even petting him- she was just staring into space. That was a big NO.

So he lightly nipped at her wrist with his fangs, careful to not hurt her.  
She looked over at him in surprise, but did not do anything. So once more he nipped at her.

"What do you want, Inuyasha? Are you hungry?"

A low and playful growl slipped through his teeth as he closed his mouth around her arm, letting his teeth graze her skin. He wanted her to pet him again! Now!

Instead of having the desired effect- her scratching lightly behind his ears- he made a small giggle slip from her lips. He experimentally bit her hand- still lightly. He would never actually bight Kagome, he would never hurt her.

After biting her a second time she laughed again, and then it was an all out bite-and-laugh cycle. Kagome withered on the floor as he worked at her arm, holding her stomach with her free hand and gasping for breath as she laughed and laughed and laughed.

"No-o, s-sto-op i-it!" She laughed as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. "Inu-u-u-ya-a-sh-a-a-a!"

The hanyou looked up at her and grinned, and suddenly she was wondering to herself if the witch really had said twenty four hours or if she had said something else, because that grin looked suspiciously a lot like her Inu, and the light in his eyes seemed a little too familiar...

No, it couldn't be. . . . could it?

The hanyou drew away from her arm, intending to travel to her other, and she immediately bolted for the bed. She didn't know why, really, it just seemed like a good plan in the split second it was formulated. Now, looking back on it, she realized that it only gave the game more fire. The chase was on now, and he'd be damned if she got away. Of course she wouldn't though. He was faster than her, and he also had a heaver body. So it would be easy to trap her by laughing himself at her fleeting form and then pinning her to the bed with his body.

She stopped struggling as soon as she felt his body on top of her own. She opened her eyes and looked up into the face of her companion, who was looming up above her. His burning amber eyes looked down into her's as she stared on at him.

"Inu... Inuyasha?"

His hair slipped down and around their heads, making a curtain dividing them from the world around them.

_He's not himself. He's not himself, he doesn't know what he's doing, he's just being a dog. Yeah, just a dog. He had nooo clue what he's doing, right? And- oh, wait, what _IS_ he doing?_

Inuyasha's face had been nearing her own the whole time she thought, and not his nose was touching hers. He looked down at her, his smoldering eyes locked on her own in wonder.

"Inuyasha?"

He moved back suddenly, so the his head was over her stomach. One clawed finger moved forward, slowly, and then carefully he pushed the fabric up.

"Inuyasha!"

His tongue lightly touched her naval, and then trailed over and around. He carefully mapped out a blazing trail all across her stomach with his tongue, hardly aware of the outside world.

_Oh, oh, he doesn't know what he's doing. He's not himself, he's... he's,,, mmmmm... AH! Focus! What kind of sick person am I, getting totally turned on by this? He's just a dog right now, not himself! I shouldn't be thinking of anything other than getting him back in one piece... If I can stay in one piece... mm- AH! FOCUS! Kagome, you're a big girl, you can handle this. You can push him off, and just say no. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll just tell him... mmmmm... wow, his tongue is really hot... mmmm... focus! Focus... focus... _

_._

So, yeah, it's been a while since I updated. Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to give a little breather... plus I'm ill and not in the mood to write. And I figured that it's time for all those lemon people to finailly get what they have been asking for. So, if you do not wish to read a lemon, I want to let everyone one know it will be easy to know that it won't be very detailed, kay? So if they gross you out, just know that even if you did read the lemony part you'd probably be fine. I think that's it for now. Reviews always loved! Thank you!


	5. I Trust You

Art created by the ever wonderful Bernice Gordon. (tarkheki on devaintart.)

Diclaiming whole fic here people: I DON'T own Inuyasha. If I did... well, I wouldn't be loading stuff on here. No offense.

.

He moved back suddenly, so the his head was over her stomach. One clawed finger moved forward, slowly, and then carefully he pushed the fabric up.

"Inuyasha!"

His tongue lightly touched her naval, and then trailed over and around. He carefully mapped out a blazing trail all across her stomach with his tongue, hardly aware of the outside world.

Suddenly his tongue was no longer at her stomach.

He moved up to her arm and pushed up her sleeve, his tongue circling her wrist as he cradled it in his hand. All thoughts were lost as he moved up to her shoulder, then slowly up her neck, and across her jawbone.

"Inu-Inuyasha..."

He suddenly drew back, and then looked down at her with bewildered eyes. "Kagome?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"What... what the hell happened? What's going on? Why-" He took in a breath and was caught off guard by the way Kagome smelled. She smelled... so... aroused? What... what was going on here? Why was he on top of her, why was her shirt hiked up, why was her stomach coated in his saliva, why was her taste on his tongue, why was his smell so strongly covering her, why... why the hell was he asking questions?

"Inuyasha." She mumbled, still a little oblivious to the world.

"Eh... uh.. ah... I..." Eventually he stopped rambling though, and set his mind. "If I'm going to hell..." With a shrug he dipped down and pressed his lips to her own, finding that he had already been there that day. But not in his right mind. No, now he would remember, and now he knew what he was doing. That made all the difference in the world.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who noted the difference.

"Inu... Inuyasha!" She drew back for a moment and looked up at him, finally getting it. He was back.

He midread her actions, and drew back as well. Yeah, if he was going to hell he was going there via _sit_. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-"

"Why are you apologizing?" She cut him off.

"Why... why am I apologizing? Because... because I was taking advantage of you...?" Why _was_ he apologizing? Oh, yeah, that's right, because he was a filthy half breed and he had no right to be anything more than her friend. That was why.

"Don't. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I should have told you to back off. You weren't in your right mind. I just let you." She confessed, looking away in shame. "I should have told you to stop. Now you'll be all sorry for something that wasn't even your fault. I'm sorry, that was probably horrible for you."

He didn't know where the words came from, he didn't know how on earth they left his mouth. If anyone asked him he would have said that he had been around the hentia to much recently. In reality, if he thought about it, he would find that the words somehow made their merry way up from his heart. "Who said I didn't enjoy myself?"

A pretty blush swept up over her face. "You... you..."

He was blushing pretty badly as well. "You heard me, wench."

She smiled timidly. "Good."

"So really, I'm the one who's sorry."

She looked up at him, that angry little frown marring her features. "Who said that _I_ didn't enjoy myself?"

A hungry light lit up in his eyes, the same one she had seen when his emotions where all dog. It was the look of a predator. "Good."

But even when his lips touched her own, he was gentle.

She kissed him right back.

The kiss was gentle, and soft. Knowing Inuyasha she had imagined that if he ever kissed her it would be fiercely and hungry; just as Inuyasha was himself time to time. She had never imagined he would hold her like she was made of smoke, like she could would break if he was too rough. She never thought that he would use his hand to tilt her chin back to gain him better access ever so gently, not even using his tongue to deepen the kiss. That he would treat her like she was a flower petal, soft and sweet. That he would keep it all so chaste.

She twined her arms around his neck, running her hands through his long silkey hair. He snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and up so that they were brought to a sitting position on the bed. And still he was gentle.

"I'm not going to break." She whispered to his lips.

That was all he needed.

He lifted her up, using only the arms that was around her waist, and placed her on his lap. Her legs hugged his waist, pulling her closer to him. "Good." He growled.

His lips crashed down onto hers, hungry and brutal. Just as she thought he would, only better. His hands ran through her hair as he pulled her head down to his, the other hand at the small of her back. He pressed them together in anyway he could, trying to make it so that not even a tiny crack of space was between them. Kagome's hands kept running over the smooth planes of his face, their lips dancing in some way she hadn't thought possible. It was the constant rush forward and the pull back for air, only to be snatched back into the dance again if you took to long to breath. He was careful of his fangs, but really she wanted more of them. Later.

She pulled in a shuddering breath as Inuyasha found the soft skin at her jaw. He kissed his way down from her lips to her neck and eventually down to her collar bone, all the while using his fangs to lightly scrape at the ivory skin. As his mouth worked he ran his hands over her, as she clung to him. It was like we were trying to crawl inside one another, become two parts of the same being. We were addicted to each other, and we just couldn't get our fills fast enough.

Who were they kidding? They were never going to get their fills.

He pulled her back down on to his lap by pulling lightly on her hips. She hadn't realized she had been rising to gain him better access to the sensitive tissue just below her neck. He fell back on her lips again, biting and pulling, and sucking. She was doing the same. Nether of them could complain. They had to have a little bit of the explosive drug that was the other, after having waited for so long, and now were permanently hooked. There would never be enough.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly, and put his forehead against her own so that their faces lined up exactly. The tips of their noses touched along with their heads and they stared into each other's eyes.

She couldn't remember ever having seen his eyes such a deep, dark gold before.

"Inuyasha..." She never thought that she would want him so deeply, completely, and after such an odd spell.

He tentatively pulled up at the hem of her shirt, asking permission to take it off. She put her arms up, and off it went. His lips hungrily fell back on her's as it hit the floor. She pushed his top layer of clothing to the side, letting the red garment fall to the bed, and then the creamy white layer was soon to follow. She ran her hands over chiseled muscle as they kissed, her hands enjoying the way his hard muscles moved under her fingertips as she traced them across burning flesh.

He moved forward so that she was lying back on the bed with himself towering over her. Her legs raised and wrapped around his torso, only to be pushed down a second later. He pulled her skirt off, and there it joined her shirt on the floor.

_Are we really going to do this? How far are we going to go?_ Distantly her mind had small thoughts, things that mattered, but the bigger part of her was madly screaming at that part to shut up and enjoy the ride.

She pushed the rest of his clothes easily down with her feet, and then they both just stopped for a moment to appraise the others appearance.

When Kagome moved up and removed her bra, then layed back down to shimmy out of the final piece of clothing she wore, Inuyasha finally spoke. "Are you... are you sure about this?" Suddenly he didn't feel so confident or brave anymore. "I mean... I'm hanyou. Just a lowly half-breed. You don't want me."

"Shut up." She growled.

He raised his eyebrows at her, but listened.

"Those aren't your words. Those are the words of those idiot youkia and humans who don't understand. You are _not_ a lowly half-breed, and if you _ever _say it again I will not hesitate to you-know-what you to the seventh circle of hell!"

He was very surprised at her words, but managed to find his voice. "But.. Kikyou even knew that I-"

"Well I'm not Kikyou, am I?"

He shook his head no.  
"And Kikyou was stupid to not love you just the way you are. You're strong, and you care for me and our friends, and you're brave, and I honestly wouldn't have you any other way. I love you as a half-demon, you know that."

He felt himself grow warm inside, and placed a loving kiss on her brow. "Still," he murmured against her. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Inuyasha, I'm sure about you."

He smiled, and then once again his lips pressed to hers.

At first it hurt, being stretched in a way she had never been before. It hurt. A few tears escaped her eyes, as he apologized and licked them away. Then... well, then she was in anything but pain. Pleasure she had never felt before, as they both started to move. It was pure bliss. And Inuyasha was the one giving the feeling to her. The pleasure grew, and grew, until she thought she would die if there wasn't some release. Then there was, as she tumbled over the edge.

After, they both lay there, looking into each others eyes.

"I love you." Kagome murmured.

He smiled and kissed her head. "I do to. You, I mean, uh... if that made any sense, what I meant was-"

she laughed quietly, and then yawned.

He stopped his rambling, and smiled at her. He pulled the covers of her bed up over them both, and pulled her against him. "Sleep. I'll protect you."

She smiled sweatly as she closed her eyes. "I know you will."

it wasn't soon after that the two fell asleep.

~o0o~

Mrs. Higurashi walked inside, taking of her shoes at the door and dropping her bag. She walked into the living room and found her father there watching T.V.

"Oh, you're home." He said. "How was your day?"

"Fine. You?"

"The rain was nice. Oh, Kagome and that demon boy came back here."

"Oh, really? Do you know where they are?"

"I heard a bunch of noise from up in her bedroom earlier, they might be in there."

_Wow, they must have been pretty noisy if my father heard them. He's deaf as ever. _"Alright, well I'm going to go check on them and see if they need anything before I head out to pick up some groceries."

He nodded, and went back to watching his program.

Mrs. Higurashi walked up stairs with a smile, glad that her father had seen Inuyasha with Kagome. That meant the two weren't fighting.

"Kagome, dear I'm-" She stopped as soon as she had opened the door half way, and just stared for a minute. Her daughter was... naked... in bed.. with Inuyasha. At first all she felt was shock as she closed the door. She sat down with wide eyes. _Well... the two certainty aren't fighting... _Then she suddenly smiled. _I hope get grandchildren with his ears!_

.

So... my first ever lemon... sucked, I know. Oh well! As requested, here it is. And sorry, but I HAD to add that part at the end. A little comedy never hert anyone. ~smiles slighly~ Anywho, I have on e more chapter to go, just to wrap things up. And then it will probably be a while until I put anything new up, because I'm working on my original crap. So yep! :) Thanks for reading. Oh, and for those wondering what the hell happened to the spell... next chapter will explain.


	6. Endings, Crazy Kitsunes, and that smell

Art created by the ever wonderful Bernice Gordon. (tarkheki on devaintart.)

Hey, it's me, and I'm alive! Anyway, here's the last chapter. Enjoy! (Oh, and to whomever it was that reviewed as Guest, and asked for me to email them about Ten Days In Her Word; I don't know your email address. So... if you would like me to talk to you leave a way to contact you in your next review or PM me. ~smiles brightly~ Thanks!)

Shippo's head snapped up from where he was laying in the grass just outside the well. He smiled. "Kagome's back!"  
"Kagome?" Sango and Miroku said in union.

Sang looked up at the man confused. "It hasn't been twenty four hours..."

"What if it's a youkai trying to trick us into letting our guard down?" Miroku asked, though he doubted it. All the same, he turned and grabbed the kitsune, who looked like he had been about to take off. "Don't go yet Shippo, it could be-"

The kit's face scrunched up, and he rubbed his nose. "What the..."  
"What is it?" Sango asked. Maybe it really was a youkai.

"Kagome... and Inuyasha... they both smell like each other."

"What do you mean?"

"They usually smell like each other and all... but right now it's really strong. And-" He sniffed the air again. "They smell like my mom and pa after their alone time."  
Sango turned a shade of red, and Miroku started up a coughing fit that sounded suspiciously like laughter. "They do?"

He nodded. "Yeah..." Suddenly perking up, he smiled. "Let's go get them!"

The fox kit ran off ahead and to the well, the taiji and monk right behind him. They came into the clearing to see Inuyasha carefully helping Kagome out of the well, a small smile on his face as his eye roamed over her. His expression was soft at peace...

Until Shippo crashed his strangely easy going mood.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Kagome!" They both turned, just as the kitsune crashed into them both. He held on to Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha's swearing, and loudly asked, "Why do you smell like Inuyasha?"

The hanyou and miko both looked at each other, turned a bright red, and then looked away. "Well, uh, you see, uh..." Kagome started.

"It's none of your goddamned business, that's what." Inuyasha finished.

"Well, it seems you're back to normal." Miroku stated dryly.

"And how lousy is that!" A voice came from the trees. Everyone turned to see the dark miko from before step out of the shadows. "I mean, really, I put a spell on you for entertainment and you suddenly disapear. Man!" She shook her head, but then lifted her nose to sniff. She blinked, and then grinned. "Though it looks like you and your miko weren't anywhere short of entertainment."

Kagome's face went as red as Inuyasha's robes. Inuyasha turned the same shade, but he covered it up with a growl. "What the hell do you want?"

She sighed. "I wanted to see you all madly scrambling around to fix the spell, that's what. And now it's ruined, everyone is too happy, and I _still_ didn't get a show." She sighed. "Life it cruel. On top of that, you made me fail my test."

"Wh-what?"

"Well, I guess I might as well tell you since your nose seems to not be working against me. At least _one _of my spells worked." A sudden plume of smoke went up, and when it was gone, a female kitsune was left in the place of the dark miko from before.

Shippo gasped. "You're a kitsune!"  
She rolled her eyes. "For one of our kind, you're not to sharp, are you?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Well, I'll just be going then. Enjoy your day." She suddenly perked. "Hey, maybe next time I come around I'll hook you two up!" She said, pointing at Sango and Miroku. "Might as well have two pairs of mates, right?"

Both Sango and Miroku stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Well," she said, "I have to be off now! Bye!"  
And then she was gone.

"What... what just happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Apparently," Miroku said, "you two just 'hooked up' as she said."

Inuyasha and Kagome both groaned. "We're never going to hear the end of this, are we?" She asked.

Miroku grinned. "Nope!"

"Hey, leave my mate alone, letch!"

Miroku grinned. "Oh, this is going to be great.."  
The hanyou growled, and then launched after the monk, who ran away surprisingly fast for a human.

Kagome went over to Sango with a smile. "Well... it looks like things are back to normal... or as normal as they can be."  
"I don't know Kagome," Sango said, watching as Inuyasha and Miroku ran around the well. Shippo said something about the two of them being idiots, and then the kit was the one being chased. "With you... erm, mating Inuyasha... well, things just might get a little different."  
She smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right... But I'm glad."

Sango smiled. "Yeah, me too."  
Kagome looked at her questioningly. "Huh?"

Sango looked over at the hanyou, and smiled again. "You're good for him, I think."

"Yeah," Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha as well. "We're good for each other."

.

And so the story is over. Sorry for the rushed end, but Colorado is kind of burning up over here, so I'm really busy and have almost no time for writing fanfiction. Oh well. That and I'm working more on my original stuff than I previously was. Anywho, I hope you all liked it. Please feel free to leave comments, I love them a lot more than is probably healthy. :) Thanks again!


End file.
